strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Guard |-| Z Ability= Tortoise Shell |-| X Ability= Omega Stance - Bash / Slam |-| C Ability= Stomp |-| V Ability= Buster Slam Tips and Trivia * You can activate mouselock to allow better steering when you dash to grab someone with Omega Buster. * You can use Omega Buster on bosses, which admittedly looks quite hilarious. * You can push people off platforms, buildings etc. using stomp, but they have to be near the edge for it to work. * Before Update 4.12.15, Omega had 2 different abilities. One was called Crystalize, which makes crystals come out of the ground in front of Omega, lowering enemies' damage. The other one was called Omega Slam, which makes Omega dash a very long distance, grabbing an enemy, then finally slamming the enemy to the ground, dealing huge damage to the targeted enemy and nearby enemies around Omega. * Omega was hugely nerfed and fixed in Update 4.15.15, after when Omega got new abilities to replace Omega's old abilities. * Omega was hugely nerfed again in Update 7.14.15, which mainly fixed the overpowerness in Omega and Tempus. * Omega was nerfed again in Updated 7.22.15, increasing the cooldown and lowering the mana cost. * You used to be able to break Siegmund with Omega Slam. Fixed in an update. * Omega's weapons, called the Tortoise Shell, are (probably) based off Spiral Knight's Omegaward and Omega Tortofist * Omega was planned to have a tortoise shield on his back while in development but got canceled due to high part count. * Omega has 2 abilities that can boost his jump, first one is XS ability (Slam), jump and use it in the air to get higher, and the second one is Tortoise shell, jump and tap z twice quickly to get boosted. * Activating the Buster Slam while in jumping massively boosts the distance you dash! * Omega has the most edits, nerfs, buffs, and tweaks than any other class. This is because of Omega's new abilities and easily spammable attacks. Strategies * Try and do combos with this class, spamming Buster Slam isn't going to do anything. * Try to tear down your target's defense by using all your abilities that involve lowering defense. You can drop their defense to 0.6 if you can do a combo. * Use your mana and block wisely, since abilities more mana than other classes. Weaknesses * Protos can easily take you down since they don't get the long stagger animation most classes get when hitting while you're blocking. * Classes with high mobility can easily out maneuver Omega's attacks, due to Omega having high ability cooldowns. * Try to engage as fast as possible. Omega cannot keep up with your attacks if you use rapid attacks. * If Omega tries to use Block, walk backwards, still looking at Omega. Do not be staggered at any costs (unless you're Proto). If Omega deactivates Block and charges at you with Buster Slam, leap forwards, side-step, or use any ability that involves movement. If all else fails, stagger the Omega with an ability. Category:Tank Classes